In the prior art (see FIGS. 1-9), a cabinet 1 includes a mechanical locking and latching system whereby the mechanical lock 2 is rotated about a first axis, the first axis being longitudinal to the cabinet from to back. A conventional key is required to turn or rotate, and thus lock and unlock, the mechanical rotating lock 2.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the prior art cabinet 1 having the mechanical rotating lock 2. FIG. 2 is an enlarged partial top perspective view of the prior art cabinet 1 without its top surface, showing a lock drive shaft or lock bar 3 and a locking assembly 5 at the rear of the cabinet. The rotating lock 2 attaches to the lock drive shaft 3 that rotates about the first longitudinal axis. The lock drive shall 3 connects to a cam 4 that is also rotated about the first axis (see FIGS. 3-5).
FIG. 3 is a rear view of locking assembly 5 which is mounted to a mounting bracket 6. FIGS. 4 and 5 are rear views of locking assembly 5 without the mounting bracket 6. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the locking assembly includes a toggle bracket 11 which is selectively driven to the left or right by the mechanical lock moving cam 4. In FIG. 4, the toggle bracket 11 has been driven left to the locked position by the cam 4. In FIG. 5, the toggle bracket 11 has been driven right to the unlocked position by the cam 4. Movement of the cam 4 is controlled by rotation of lock 2 and lock drive shaft 3 using a key (not shown).
FIG. 6 is a bottom view of locking assembly 5 showing a lock bar 7 latched with a drawer hook 8 in the locked position. FIG. 7 is a bottom view of locking assembly 5 showing the lock bar 7 free from the drawer hook 8 in the unlocked position. FIG. 8 is a detail view of FIG. 7 (unlocked). Movement of the lock bar 7 into and out of engagement with the drawer hook 8 is controlled by movement of the toggle bracket 11 as described below with respect to FIG. 9.
FIG. 9 shows the locking bar 7 as it is connected to the toggle bracket 11 by a lock bar pin or hinge pin 9. Lock bar 7 will pivot from locked to unlocked as drive shaft 3 is rotated to rotate earn 4 and slide toggle bracket 11 from left to right. Toggle bracket 11 is generally “L” shaped and comprises the first slot configured in a plane perpendicular to the first axis, and a second slot configured in a plane that is parallel to the first axis and perpendicular to the plane of the first slot. The first slot is illustrated as the generally square opening in toggle bracket 11 in which cam 4 is positioned. Movement of toggle bracket 11 is controlled by the cam 4 moving in and pushing against the sides of the first slot. The second slot is used to control a lock bar hinge via the lock bar hinge pin 9. As the toggle bracket 11 slides from left to right to unlock the cabinet, the second slot is shifted from the left to the right and applies a rotation force on the hinge pin 9, thereby rotating the lock bar hinge and thus the lock bar 7 out from a position that interferes with the drawers of the cabinet. Conversely, as the toggle bracket 11 slides from right to left to lock the cabinet, the second slot is shifted from the right to the left and applies a rotation force on the hinge pin 9, thereby rotating the lock bar hinge and thus the lock bar 7 into a position that interferes with the drawers of the cabinet.
While such a conventional mechanical lock and key system is adequate to lock and unlock a cabinet, it is often more preferable to utilize at keyless access system to lock and unlock such cabinets. Therefore, a need exists for one or more methods, systems and devices which are directed towards providing keyless access for a cabinet having a conventional mechanical lock and key system. Accordingly, to address the above stated issue(s), the method(s), system(s) and device(s) disclosed herein, which integrates a motorized lock mechanism with the mechanical lock, fulfill such a need.